


Be a Good Neighbor (MF4A)(FM4A)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Collaboration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Outdoor Sex, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Two neighbors enjoy some heavy flirting in their yards during the pandemic stay-at-home order of 2020.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 2





	Be a Good Neighbor (MF4A)(FM4A)

TITLE: “Be a Good Neighbor” [MF4A] [FM4A]

Tags: [MF4A] [FM4A] Be a Good Neighbor [Script offer] [Collab] [Neighbors to FWB] [Pandemic] [6 feet apart] [WFH] [Phone books] [Plastic bags] [Sharing credentials] [Backyard] [Exhibitionist] [Outdoor sex] [Mutual mast] [Nerdgasm]

Premise: During the pandemic stay-at-home order of 2020 in the surburbs... the man is sunning himself on a lounge chair, dozing. The young woman -- his neighbor -- has recently moved in next door. The scene opens with her trying to get her neighbor’s attention to help her with something in the yard.

Mood: The stay-at-home order has been in effect for a couple of weeks, so everyone’s got the hornies, especially these two WFH geeks. Nerd it up as much as you'd like!

Setting / optional soundtrack: The weather’s turning nicer in many parts of the country, but we’re hanging out outside, 6 ft apart, y’all. For some reason, I hear classic rock playing in the background of this outdoor scenario. You could play it super cheesy… like a retro soft-porn flick. Have fun!

SCRIPT: “Be a Good Neighbor” [MF4A] [FM4A]

F: Yoo hoo… oh, yoo hoo… Sir? Sir...?!

M: (pause as his eyelids flutter awake) Hmmm…? Huh? Uh, hi? Did you call me?

F: (playful tone) Yes, hi! I just moved here for work. My timing is terrible, though. I'm sorry we had to meet each other this way. With this dang virus, I haven’t been able to go around and introduce myself in the neighborhood. All I’ve been doing is getting in my car and driving around, going nowhere.

M: Right… that’s some crappy luck. I’m sorry…

F: I haven’t seen you around. I thought my neighbor… well, you… were out of town or something.

M: Nah, I’ve been around. But I have a home office, so I’ve been in the basement ever since the stay-at-home order. It’s been so nasty out anyway. The sun’s finally come out today, so I thought I’d try to get a dose of Vitamin D.

F: Oh yeah? What do you do? [pause] Oh sorry, that’s kinda forward.

M: Oh, no worries. Nothing illegal. (chuckle) I’m a coder. How about you?

F: Oh, gotcha. I write for a content site. We’ve all been working from home for the past weeks, too... It’s gonna feel weird to wear pants again, one day. Or a bra, for that matter. (embarrassed laugh) Oh, sorry! We're mostly women in my company, so it’s a running joke.

M: Uh, OK, then… I get that. At my work – mostly guys – we joke about how weird it’s gonna be not to be able to rub one out whenever we feel like it. Oh, shit, that’s kinda crude, I’m sorry. Haven’t talked to a real live person in a while…

F: (flirty giggle) Oh, that’s fine. That’s funny actually. It’s probably true for many of us.

[Awkward pause]

F: Anyway, uh, I was hoping you can help me. While you were napping, the Yellow Pages people dropped off my new phone book, but naturally, they flung into your yard. Do you… do you mind pushing it over to me? I didn't want to get in your space.  
The WiFi people can’t get out here to install my internet because of the virus and all. I have mobile data, but I don’t want to eat into my plan. I need to make a list of local handymen for some things around the house that need fixing. Well, for when we’re back to normal, that is…

M: Oh, OK, sure… (sound of slight exertion as he heaves himself out of his lounger. Optional: Sound of steps on grass or driveway. Then a sliding noise as he kicks it over to her.) 

M: I’m sorry to be kicking this over to you. It feels rude, but we can’t come within 6 feet of each other, so… You probably want to wipe off that plastic pouch it’s in with disinfectant, too, before you open it. Who knows whose hands have been all over it.

F: Thanks!! (stalling because flirting) …Isn’t it crazy, though, that they still print these phone books? It’s not like we can’t get any kind of info we need online… (pause) Then again, I *am* grateful to have it right now, given that I can’t get WiFi installed for the foreseeable future. My company’s gonna kill me when they see my mobile bill.

M: (also stalling and flirting) Yeah, it does seem wasteful, doesn’t it, all that wood pulp and ink, and all the heavy-duty plastic pouches that can’t even be recycled?  
But you know what, my parents look forward to their new phone book every year. My mom does this insane thing where she transfers her post-it notes from the old phone book to the new phone book. 

F: (laughs) Oh my God, that’s adorable!

M: (sardonic tone) Right, adorable. And don’t get me started, when a favorite business of hers that used to be on the right side and is now on the left side, and vice versa. (voice like you’re shaking your head) It puts her out for the entire day.

F: Oh God, can’t you just compile a list and print it out for her?! That’s nuts!

M: Oh, believe me, I’ve offered. She won’t have it. She likes her handwritten notes.  
And not just that, she also amuses herself with checking whether the phone book “knows” if someone has moved… or uh… if someone has kicked the bucket. Yeah… I know.

[pause, only *slightly* awkward. They’re sizing each other up more in earnest. Flirting heavies up from both parties.]

F: [more small talk, kind of babbling) So, is the weather down here nice enough to lay out most of the season? I just moved from up North. Up there we can lay out for, like, 5 weeks out of the year, tops.

M: Oh yeah, from early April to early October, pretty much. You’re liable to see me walk around my yard half-naked. (chuckle) Well, not really, but you know…

F: (giggles) Oh, I won’t mind. (teasing tone) Maybe I’ll give you an eyeful and wash my car in my bikini sometime, Mister.  
(pause) Uh, I’m kind of kidding there. That’s like a myth where I’m from – washing your car in your driveway in your bathing suit. First of all, I’ve never had a driveway, and second of all… yeah…

M: Mmm-hmm, that’s like every guy’s fantasy right there. (flirty laugh) Wait, you’re messing with me, aren’t you?

F: Yes... No? (giggle) Depends… Sorry (light laugh), I’ve been housebound too long. I think we all have cabin fever, and me with no Internet to watch stuff.

M: Oh yeah? You watch a lot of movies? No better time for it than now.

F: Uh, yeah, movies... And well, you know, other online entertainment. (chuckles) What can I say, I’m a single girl.

M: Right… (awkward yet curious laugh) I *think* I know what you mean.

F: What? No, not that! I mean, sometimes that. But….. OK, I can’t believe I’m telling my new neighbor this, but you’ll find out later anyway because I can get loud. I have a long-distance “friend with benefits” and, um, we get together online sometimes.  
Oh gosh, can’t believe I just told you that. This house arrest is chipping away at my social boundaries big time.

M: (vaguely horny voice) Uh, nothing wrong with that. (pause) So… since you brought it up… what do you guys do? Like mutual masturbation kind of thing?

F: Yes… like I might do a strip tease for him, enjoying his reaction. Or sometimes he’ll do one for me and I cheer him on. Or I might put on a show for him, with my toys… that kind of thing. Then we finish off, watching each other and, you know, appreciating.

M: Wow, OK. I mean, that sounds totally normal, but somehow the fact that you’re sharing it with me is kind of far-out.

F: Anyway… I can’t believe I’m being so indiscreet just moments after meeting you. See what happens when we unplug?? (light laugh)  
The point is I can’t be doing that as often as I might with no damn WiFi… neighbor. (sly chuckle)

M: (slightly aroused tone) Well, I don’t mind sharing my log-in credentials with you, to tide you over and all… I mean, for your work. And whatever else.

F: Oh, wow, that’s so nice of you to offer! I might take you up on that… definitely for work, though. I wouldn’t want to eat up your bandwidth for my, uh, personal projects.

M: Not a worry. (teasing) With what I do, let’s just say I have a pretty *fat* plan.

F: Mkay… I’ll take your word for it. (teasing, slightly unsure tone) What I can do for you in return? I would offer a hot dish or baked goods, but I can’t cook or bake to save my life… literally. I need to learn. I’ve mostly ordered out where I used to live, so…

M: (husky tone) Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something…

[pause]

F: (sultry tone) Say, your swim trunks are looking kinda tight there, Mister.

M: Yeah… sorry. You know how visual us guys are. Your story about your FWB kinda got me going. I don’t mean to perv on you, though. I can go back inside.

F: Oh, no no, not at all. You’re pretty easy on the eyes. Anyway, from my little story, you have to know I like to *watch*. (light chuckle)

M: Oh yeah…? So, you don’t mind if I put my hand on it…?

F: Oh, that would be hot. Please do put your hand on *it*. (teasing sexy giggle) Would you like me to sit back on my lounger, too, and do the same…?

M: Uh, yes, please... (light moan) … Maybe you can act out what you do with your FWB sometimes. We can call that my “recompense” for sharing my credentials, if you want. (throaty chuckle)

F: Mmmm, that would be my pleasure… A little show-and-tell behind the hedges, eh, neighbor? (giggle then light moan)

M: Sounds awesome. Ah, the perks of working from home. Mmm, can I ask you to pull up your T-shirt? Yeah, just to there... mmmm... I love the sweet curve of that underboob. And maybe lower your yoga pants? Yeah... just to above your knees. God, that's so hot.

F: Mmm, of course… and you too, neighbor, how about you undo those trunks and slide them South? (pause) Mmmm… very nice. 

M: Fuck, you’re hot... Spread those milky thighs a little for me. Ah fuck, I can see how wet you are from here. This 6-feet apart shit is killing me.

F: Yes, it is tantalizing, isn’t it…? I kind of love it, though. I can just see that shiny dot of precum all the way from here.  
Seriously, that’s one of my favorite things, watching a guy work his cock. While his eyes lock with mine, mmmm, so hot. 

M: (moans, stroking himself)

F: (teasing) Tell me, neighbor. What might you do if we didn’t have to keep 6 feet apart?

M: Mmmm… I’d bury my face between those legs of yours is what… fuuuccck! I’d bet you taste so damn good.

F: Here, let me have a taste for you. (mime tasting yourself with a small sucking sound.) Mmmm, yep, yummy.

M: Oh fuck, play with your pussy for me. I wanna see how you make yourself cum. (man sounds)

F: You taking notes, Mister? Hmmm, well for starters, my clit needs attention the entire time. Mmmm, it feels so swollen under my fingertip here... mmmm.

M: Ah, fuucckk (tugs a little faster, breathing should coordinate). Aw, man, I wish I could press my tongue on that....

F: And, here, let me pull my knees in so you can see from the back... I love slipping one or two fingers of my other hand.... mmmm, like this. Or maybe one finger in, and one fingertip massaging my backdoor... mmmm (continue to pleasure yourself, enjoying being watched).

M: Aw, hell, I love that... I can just imagine how creamy you must feel, fuuuccck... (groans, whimpers, breathing/tugging faster)

[Take about a minute to improv to mutual ORGASM]

[pause in afterglow, some quiet moans]

M: Fuck me, that was hot. Uh, nice to meet you, neighbor.

F: Mmm-hmm, nice to meet you, too, neighbor.

M: I’ll paper-airplane my WiFi info over to you in a bit. Maybe we can play inside online soon…

F: It’s a date!

END


End file.
